


Don't Wake the Sun

by ohbullship



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, fruit fetish, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbullship/pseuds/ohbullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells his secrets to the stars while he smokes a cigarette on his roof. Louis likes the taste of nicotine on Harry’s lips. It’s sort of broken and the world moves too fast sometimes but they’re in love and nothing else really matters when Harry’s telling Louis things that nobody else really cares about. And maybe they’re a little odd but at least they’re together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this one night and I'm not sure how much I like it but hopefully you do? It’s lighthearted and there’s not really too much of a plot, just lots of love. Thank you for reading and if you actually read it all the way to the end then you are wonderful. Any kind of feedback is welcome. Tell me if i messed up. Tell me if you thought it was boring. Tell me if you loved it. I don't care, I just want to know how to improve. I beta'd it myself so any mistakes are my own and there probably are some so I apologize. Enjoy! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Dedication: For Jared. Did you ever think that if we that if we could if we that if you that would could if that what we would could that if we what would we be? Me too.

   It’s two o’clock in the morning and Louis doesn’t think he could sleep. He never does, not at night at least. Harry’s good for that too. They spend most nights talking or watching recorded episodes of Jeopardy until the sun comes up and they’re finally ready for bed. That’s how it all happened really.

             _They were at Liam’s house for some party—graduation or birthday or what have you—and Liam had asked their small group to stay. Zayn was the first asleep, as always. Niall had one too many shots and was passed out on the basement floor. Liam tried to stay awake through the movie but didn’t make it passed the opening previews._

_“Are you tired?” Harry asked slowly. His lips were bitten and chapped just as they are now. He was smiling softly and Louis could only see half his face because of the dim light of the television._

_“No. I don’t really sleep unless the sun is up.” Harry laughed quietly at the confession and Louis let out a sigh. He never really told anyone about why he couldn’t sleep at night. He wonders if he would. That is, if he actually had a reason._

_“Me either. The moon and the stars are too pretty.” Harry had said. They sat in silence—besides the film and soft snores of their friends—for a few minutes until Harry opened his mouth again. “I’m going to have a smoke, care to join me?”_

_“I don’t smoke, H, you know that.”_

_“You can still join me, you twat.” Louis smiled and got up to follow Harry outside. It was the end of summer and beginning to get cold outside but the chill was welcome. It made Louis feel like he was alive which nowadays only alcohol could do._

_“Stars are out tonight.”_

_“Yeah.” Harry laid down in the grass and looked up into the sky with a straight face as though he was thinking hard about something. Louis laid back too and tried looking at the stars but Harry’s face was so much brighter. When Harry went to speak, Louis twisted his neck back so he was facing the sky and did his best to pretend that he wasn’t staring. “See up there,” Harry whispered almost inaudibly, “That’s the Big Dipper.” Louis followed Harry’s finger pointed up at a group of stars. “The Zuni Indians say that the Big Dipper is a bear that guards the western lands from the frozen gods. But the bear hibernates during the winter and that’s why it’s cold.”_

_“Weird.” Louis said even though he sort of wanted to kiss him for even knowing that._

_“And Chinese astronomers called it the “Jade Balance of Fate” and Chinese peasants called it “grain measure”.” This time Louis couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and pressed their lips together softly. The world seemed even quieter as they kissed and something about the way Harry was kissing him started a fire in his stomach. “Jesus what was that for?” Harry teased after a while of kissing._

_“You’re weird. I like weird.” Louis had said, a gentle smile pulling at his lips._

_“Smart.” Harry scoffed and that was the start of that._

Louis marks his page and sets the book down on the coffee table. He huffs out an exhausted breath before standing himself up and walking into the bedroom. Every time he walks in there he hopes Harry is sleeping—cuddled under the covers and snoring softly—but he knows he won’t be. He’s right to find an empty bed and an open window. He decides that even though Harry is seemingly never cold, he’ll bring the comforter out anyways—and if he uses it for himself then so be it.

            He climbs out the window and onto the roof almost silently and walks over to Harry who is sitting with a fag hanging out of his mouth. Louis stays back for a minute and just observes. He looks at the way Harry has perfect posture. Louis has always been told he needs to sit up straight. He decides to go wrap the blanket around Harry’s shoulders. He smiles instinctively at Louis and motions for him to sit down. He takes his place at Harry’s side and tries to hide his smile at how they just seem to fit together like a puzzle.

            “You’ve been out here a while I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

            “M’fine.” Harry flashes him a quick smile before blowing smoke rings into the air. Louis watches in silence at how delicate Harry can be. There’s something particularly beautiful about Harry when he smokes.

            “I can go in now,” Louis says softly pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Louis knows that Harry comes out here to think. Louis decided long ago that Harry comes out here to tell his deepest secrets to the stars. And. That’s okay. Louis and Harry tell each other almost everything but some things should stay between Harry and the stars. “I was just bringing out a blanket in case you got cold.”

            “I’m always warmer when you’re around.” And Louis would be lying if he said that didn’t warm his heart. “It’s so peaceful out here. I feel like if I talk too loudly I’ll wake something up.” Harry whispers gently into Louis’ temple. “Like the sun.” he continues as he rubs circles into Louis’ lower back just under his shirt. Harry’s touch is burning hot and it warms him up in the cold, bitter night. “I think that’s why the clouds come out sometimes, someone woke the sun and he’s trying to take a nap.”

            “That’s a bit selfish. We never get enough sleep; the sun can go without it too.”

            “But the sun is happy.” Louis frowns as he thinks about it. They’re not sad or depressed. They just never really sleep and they’re so,  _so_  tired and sometimes the world feels like it’s spinning so fast that they’re going to fly off.

            “I’m happy with you.” Harry kisses Louis’s hair lightly.

            “I’m happy with you too, babe, we’re just not as happy as the sun.”

            “It’s hard to beat but you come sort of close.” Louis feels like the sun is shining right on him every time Harry laughs or smiles.

            Louis glides his fingers across Harry’s cheek and gently pulls his chin downward. He stares at Harry’s lips, red like blood from the expensive wine they had earlier and chapped from the cold. Harry leans in and connects their lips. And Louis knows right then that he never wants to kiss another person ever again. Kissing Harry isn’t like kissing just anybody. Kissing Harry makes him dizzy.

            The whole world is silent for a few minutes or hours or days, Louis isn’t really sure. And he thinks about the sun. He much prefers the moon and the stars but the sun is important in its own ways.

            “Tell me something,” Harry says as he lights another cigarette.

            “A cat has 32 muscles in each ear.” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck. He makes sure his voice is quiet so he doesn’t wake the sun because he thinks he gets it now.

            “And?” Harry responds with a smirk because he’s a shit and Louis really loves him.

            “And,” Louis says getting to his feet, he can’t feel his toes anymore, “I think we should let the sun sleep.” He holds his arm out and waits for his boy to take it. Harry puts out his half smoked cigarette and lets Louis pull him up and they climb back through the window. Harry’s legs are too long and he stumbles over them a few times before he makes it through the window and shuts it. Louis laughs at him and Harry smiles because that’s what he does—laughs even if it’s at his own clumsiness—and Louis really loves him.

            “’M not tired yet.” He tells Louis before lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

            “Put me down this instant, Harry Styles, I will not be carried around like a sack of potatoes.” Louis tries to stay firm but he can’t. He giggles and immediately draws his hand up to cover his mouth.

            “Shut up.” Harry laughs before tossing Louis onto the living room couch. “You’re freezing, love.”

            “Maybe because I was sitting on the roof at four in the morning in the middle of fucking November.”

            “You really shouldnt be fucking anything but me, love, we’re in a committed relationship, or so I thought.” Harry teases. Louis just giggles into the pillow he has close to his chest. He walks to the kitchen and Louis smiles because he knows he’s making tea to warm Louis up. Louis leans over and spins the globe on the end table that Harry bought him for his birthday a few years ago because Louis wanted to mark down all the places he’s been and all the places he still has yet to go.

            “Where to?” Harry asks as he sits down next to Louis and hands him his tea. He smiles in thanks and tucks his feet under Harry’s thighs feeling the warmth instantly. And Louis loves his boy so much.

            “I was thinking Tokyo would be sick.” Louis says as he sips his tea and looks longingly at the globe with the red dot symbolizing that he has yet to go there.

            “Tokyo has had 24 recorded instances of people either killed or receiving serious skull fractures while bowing to each other with the traditional Japanese greeting.” He talks slow and even and it’s really a pointless fact but Louis loves when Harry tells him these things. Their combined knowledge of things that they will never need to know is enough to beat Alex Trebek at a game of Jeopardy.

            “Remember to be careful when we bow then.” Harry laughs and it’s loud. Much too loud for this hour but Louis thinks that if Harry wakes the sun with such a beautiful noise then the sun should still be shining all day without any complaints because he’d be awoken with the most beautiful noise that Louis has ever heard.

            “Maybe we’ll go there next year then.” Harry says with a smile. “They’re awake now too, you know, maybe we’ll get some sleep at normal hours.” A lot of maybes are thrown out late at night like this but Louis knows it won’t happen. It something about sleeping at night that doesn’t feel right. Maybe that’s why Harry and Louis are soul mates or something—not that Louis ever thought he’d say anyone was his fucking soulmate because that’s ridiculous but Harry. Harry might be. Louis smiles anyways. He wants to go to Tokyo and his boy wants to take him there.

            They finish off their tea and Harry wraps his too long of limbs around Louis’s small frame and they shut their eyes even though neither of them is the slightest bit tired at three in the morning. So they just talk.

            “Do you remember France?” Harry says after a while. And. Yes. Louis remembers France.

            “How could I forget about France? My bum hurt for days.” Harry laughs again and it makes Louis’s insides feel warm.

            “I’m sorry.” Harry says but the smirk on his face challenges his words.

            “Are not you twat.” And with Harry’s laugh filling the silence so frequently, Louis doesn’t mind never being able to sleep during normal hours.

            “I liked France, the country with the highest consumption of cheese.”

            “The cheese was the best part.” Louis says into Harry’s neck as he remembers walking around the streets of Paris. Hand in hand, gentle kisses, quiet dates, sleepless nights. France was beautiful in the morning. The way the sun came up soft and muted. The light shined in through the curtains as they were making love and Harry would laugh and laugh because that’s just what they do. It’s not awkward or funny in any way. They laugh because they’re stupid and tired and so in love that it makes them both a little crazy. Louis would like to go back to France, he thinks.

            “I liked the fresh fruit at the farmers market.” Louis nearly chokes at Harry’s words.

            “Harry Styles. Are you suggesting we do that again?” Harry smirks widely as Louis remembers Harry in France sprawled out naked on the bed with a blindfold across his eyes. “You’re a freak with your weird fruit fetish.”

            “Freak in the sheets.” And Louis absolutely does not laugh at something that ridiculous. Or if he does it’s just because it’s really late and only slightly true. Harry leans over—towers over Louis’s small body—and kisses him. He giggles loudly as he runs his fingers lightly up and down Louis’s stomach under his shirt because Louis squirms ticklish.

            “Ruining the moment, Haz.” Louis jokes, it’s far from the truth, really. They’re always laughing, so it seems. Harry gets serious after that. His eyes are dark, pupils blown out in want and he’s licking over his chapped lips repeatedly. He kisses Louis again and licks into his mouth. Harry is very thorough as he licks across Louis’ gums and teeth. Louis pushes him back slightly because they’re never going to get to the game at this rate. 

            “Fetch the fruit you idiot.” Louis tries not to smile but his lips betray him as the curve upward because fuck if he isn’t thinking about Harry naked and blindfolded squirming for more.

            Harry gets up but doesn’t say a word, just smiles like a fool at five in the morning as he walks into the kitchen. Louis sighs and stands up and walks towards their bedroom. At least their bed will get some use tonight. And maybe they’ll even be exhausted enough to get to bed before noon.

            Harry returns with all different kinds of fruit and a devilish grin. Louis smiles and strips down until he’s butt naked. He looks up and catches Harry’s eyes on him. He flushes slightly but then gives him a teasing glare. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

            “You’re so bossy, Lou,” Harry teases as he slides his jeans down his legs to reveal the outline of his length in his black briefs. “but, you’re beautiful so I’ll let it go.” He says much more quietly as he pulls his t-shirt up over his head. Louis smiles contentedly and grabs the stupid bandana Harry always wears in his hair off the dresser.

            “Turn around.”

            “There you go bossing me around again.” Harry whispers but he does as he’s told. His breath is ragged and full of want and fuck Louis doesn’t know how long he can wait. Louis ties the bandana over Harry’s eyes and moves him to the bed.

            “You know the rules,” Louis says as he stares at Harry’s body. “no touching yourself.” He swats and Harry’s hand which is already roaming towards his half-hard cock.

            “Well hurry up then, I’m hungry. You know how I like my fruit, Lewis.”

            “I’m kind of tired. Maybe we should save this for another night.” Louis jokes because like he’d really miss an opportunity to drive Harry crazy with want and fuck him into the mattress. It takes a few seconds before Harry realizes that it was only a joke and his mouth returns to a smile. Louis laughs and picks up a piece of orange. He’ll start off easy. He puts it in front of Harry’s mouth and Harry bites into it with a grin.

            “Eager. Orange.” Louis slowly slides a finger into Harry’s warm hole and Harry sighs out. He slowly pumps as he peels a grape off the stem.

            “Grape.”

            “What colour.” Harry whines when Louis stops his finger and Louis tries not to giggle at the pout on his face.

            “Green because you hate me and know I don’t like green grapes.”

            “It’s me who doesn’t like green grapes.” Louis reminds him but rewards him with another finger.

            “Well sorry if I’m not thinking straight at the moment.” Louis eases Harry, spreading him out with his fingers, while he finishes with the easy fruits—pineapple, pear, and banana. He spreads them apart over and over again until Harry is moaning and asking for the next fruit.

            “Grapefruit.” Harry moans and Louis adds another finger slowly.

            “Good job, babe.” Louis soothes as his own dick throbs at the sight of his boy on the bed.

            “Lemon.” Harry says. He doesn’t even bother puckering, instead he just pushes his bum so Louis’s fingers hit deeper and curl in more. Louis moves him so he can continue fingering as he licks a strip down Harry’s length and Harry shudders. “Peach. Or apricot. I don’t know.”  Harry whines. Louis rewards him by taking almost all of Harry’s dick between his lips. He hollows his cheeks and that’s when Harry bucks forward—his cock hitting the very back of Louis’s throat. Louis feels the tears stinging in his eyes but he’s done this a few hundred times and he loves it. “Fuck you’re so good with your mouth, Lou.” Louis pumps a little quicker and Harry yelps out from being taken off guard. “And your fingers you little shit.” Louis laughs around Harry’s length at that and Harry’s cock twitches in content. “I’m gonna come, babe.” And Louis can tell by his laboured words how close he is so he pulls his mouth off Harry and Harry whimpers.

            “Wanna be inside you.” Louis says quietly.

            “Yes. Fuck.” Harry groans. Louis slicks himself up with the lube that they never put away off the nightstand before moving on top of Harry and lining himself up. He kisses Harry’s neck as he glides in and nearly comes from the contact. Harry’s always so tight and warm and Louis can’t think of anything besides how close he feels to his boy right now. “Move.” Harry demands. Louis wishes he could see his eyes—see how dark they are—but they’re covered by the blindfold and that somehow is hot and annoying all at once. Louis thrusts quickly as Harry howls from below his and meets his pace. Their movements slow as they’re both close to the edge and Louis kisses Harry’s chapped lips and sucks on the bottom one as he finishes his sloppy thrusts. Harry spews out profanities and Louis’s name into his mouth while he comes all over Louis’s chest and Louis follows shortly after. He pulls himself out from Harry and grabs his t-shirt that he discarded to clean them up a bit before collapsing next to his boy. Harry places his head on Louis’s chest and Louis plays with his hair finally feeling tired enough to almost be asleep.

            “Greeks have more sex than any other nationality.” Harry says to break the silence. And maybe that’s a weird thing to say especially since neither of them is Greek but they sure do have a lot of sex (Louis sometimes thinks maybe Harry is a Greek God so who knows) but Louis just says the first thing that comes to mind.

            “The black widow spider eats their mate during or after sex. Worse still, the horny eight-legger can consumer as many 20 lovers in a single day.”

            “They’re quite busy.” Harry laughs. Louis can tell he’s sleepy but it feels like Paris as the soft sun starts to rise.

            “I think we woke the sun, H.” Louis whispers as he looks out the window but Harry’s soft snores tell him that he’s already asleep. “It’s okay though, that we woke him, that means we can sleep.” He yawns and pulls the covers up over both of them and tucks his feet back under Harry to keep them warm.

            Maybe they are crazy. Maybe they do need medication. Maybe they do need to sleep more. But Louis is perfectly content with late nights. He loves the stupid facts and marking the globe and rounds of Jeopardy and baking in the middle of the night and sex until the sun comes up and doing it all over again. He loves his boy with his stupid facts and gigantic features and his weird fruit fetish. He loves Harry because Harry loves Elvis and Kurt Cobain and cigarettes and the stars. He starts conversations about the end of the world and always speaks his mind. He loves Harry for knowing pointless facts and telling him because Harry loves Louis for the same reason. And maybe they’re a little odd but at least they’re together.   


End file.
